


A Shot of Jealousy

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Plug, Cooking Lessons, Drinking, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Human/Monster Romance, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Multi, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Sexy Times, Smut, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vaginal Fingering, f/m - Freeform, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Grillby has been working so hard and long these days, he and Sai haven't had much time to hang out.  So, one night she chooses to visit him at work, only for jealousy to raise its ugly head and bite Grillby in the ass.  Can he keep his cool and not scare off his regulars? Or Sai for that matter?





	A Shot of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).



> For my 500 Follower Celebration!

It was a beautiful Friday night and Grillby’s bar was at the centre of it all.  The music was pumping, the drinks were flowing and the conversation never stilled.  One could barely see out through the crowd of monsters and humans mingling, chatting and laughing.  Grillby found himself mixing drink after drink, pouring shot after shot, just the way he liked it.  It seemed after the reviews had been published from the secret shopper, they had never had a down day.  They were known as the new ‘it’ spot, the new place to be.  The energy seemed to crackle in the air, but perhaps that was just the fiery element’s hair. 

Everything had changed in so little time.  How odd it seemed that just a few short months ago he had been working at Starbucks for barely minimum wage, working paycheck to paycheck to survive the Surface life.  All while thinking of his bar down in the Underground, and daydreaming of an exotic purple and red-haired beauty.

And now…

He chuckled silently, waving to where Sai at the counter.  She was nursing some sort of apple martini, one that he had made specifically for her.  She shot him a sultry grin, waving back to him.  Grillby hummed as he prepared the next round of drinks for his guests.  She had come into the bar to spend some much-needed quality time with him.  Lately, he had been so busy he hadn’t had much time for his family.  Heck, he didn’t remember the last time that he was home before four.  Sai, taking matters into her own hands, had decided to visit him at work.  So there she was, wearing her favourite black dress, the one where the front dipped far down her front, showing off her spectacular cleavage, all while hugging tight to her hips and thighs.  She looked amazing, just like a supermodel (though he would be the first to admit that he might be biased in those thoughts)… and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

 And Grillby found himself in a better mood than usual.  Here he was on top of his game, with the most beautiful girl in the world watching him.  He was showing off to her, doing his best tricks, watching how her eyes sparkled and how she would gasp if he surprised her with a particularly difficult trick.

It impressed the guests as well.

The woman with a black bob haircut tucked a fiver into his tip jar before walking away, sipping on a blueberry cocktail.  “Now, what can I get you?” Grillby asked the next customer as he adjusted his sleeves.  The next customer reminded him a little of Jerry, short and stout with little wiggling appendages covering his entire body, but purple and with yellow, undershot fangs.  By the looks of him, he probably didn’t get out much.

“I’ll take a bottle of Red beer, and can you send a drink to the little lady sitting at your counter?” he asked, nodding to Sai.  He wiggled his eyebrows at Grillby.  “I have a good feeling about tonight.”

Grillby felt his insides go cold which, for a fire elemental monster, was a particularly uncomfortable feeling.  He stared down at the little monster, trying to determine how best to approach the situation.  Yes, the monster was a paying customer, but Sai was his, damnit!  She was his mate… one of his but that was a long story.  “She has a drink.” He responded to him, pulling the bottle of beer and placing it on the counter. 

“But for when she is finished…?” the monster asked, looking into Grillby’s eyes.  When Grillby shook his head slightly, the purple monster tried a different tactic.  “Aw, come on man!  Don’t ruin this for me!  How often do you run into someone, or something like that, here?”

Swallowing his anger, Grillby bent forward, gesturing the monster to do so as well.  When the monster did so, questioning, Grillby whispered into his ear.  “Listen, she’s a regular of mine.  I know her, and her husband, very well.  He is the type that you don’t want to piss off.  Jealous, muscular, the whole nine yards.”

The purple monster’s eyes widened in instant understanding.  “Oh shit!  Dude, I didn’t know… I didn’t see a ring… thank you.  Thank you so fucking much.”  The monster looked around again quickly.  “Well, how about a drink to the lady with the black bob?  She looks like she could use some loosening up~…”

Grillby gave him his best service grinned and quickly mixed up another drink for the lady, making sure to make it slightly weaker than the first drink.  The poor woman would need all her senses to lose this desperate monster.

* * * * *

Hours later, Grillby found his patience at an end.  No fewer than ten monsters and humans, men and women alike, had asked him to send Sai a drink.  And not all of them had been so intimidated by his story with her ‘jealous’ boyfriend.  A few had actually continued to press him.  “What’s the harm in trying?” they would ask, “If he was really concerned about losing her, he would be right beside her,” another said.

And then it had happened.  Sai was actually in need of a refill and this woman would not take a hint.  With a sigh, Grillby conceded defeat.  Fine.  Let Sai fight her own battles, turn her down. So Grillby had made Sai another drink and walked it over to her. 

“Are you ok?” Sai asked him, her eyes concerned.  “Your grin is slipping.”

“I’m fine,” he said, putting the drink in front of her.  “This is from the little lady with red hair.” He said, nodding towards the woman. 

Sai peeked around him, looking at the woman.  The auburn-haired lady perked up when she saw Sai looking at her, grinning and waving back at her.  Sai’s eyes flashed with quiet understanding and she waved back.  She smirked, looking up at Grillby.  “Are you jealous?” she asked him.

Grillby felt his flames crackle with indignation.  “Why would I be jealous?” he demanded.  By the stars it was getting hot under his bowtie.

Smirking, Sai slid off her seat.  “Well, while you figure that out, I’m going to say hi to my new friend.” she winked up at him, taking a sip of her drink and walking over to the other woman.

The bartender felt his entire body tremble with rage.  This wasn’t supposed to be how this night was supposed to go.  Sai’s eyes were supposed to be on him, not on some floozy that bought her a drink.  Fuck, he had even made her the fricking drink.

“… Grillby you ok?” Grillby turned to the voice.  It was Alec, one of the bartenders that he had personally trained.  For a human, he had great instincts, able to control the crowd or calm an angry guest.

Remembering that Alec had asked him a question, Grillby sighed and shook his head.  “No, but it is fine.  Come on, we have work to do.” He said, turning to look back over at his customers, but his eyes looking over at Sai and the woman.  They were laughing at something that Sai had said, smiling at each other.  Grillby felt his soul skip a beat.

Alec grabbed his arm, looking to where he was looking.  It only took a moment for him to understand what had gotten Grillby all riled up.  After all, Grillby had a picture of her, him and Gaster above the sinks in the kitchen.  And with the way that Grillby had been sneaking glances at her all night…  “… can I have a quick break?” he asked Gaster quickly.  “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Just hurry back,” Grillby said, grabbing a beer for a customer.  With a salute, Alec ran to the back of the restaurant, pulling out his phone.  This was the perfect moment to suck up to the boss, maybe get that raise that he was gunning for.

* * * * *

Minutes later, Alec came back to the front, serving customers like nothing had happened.  Grillby could tell that something had happened.  Alec was humming softly to himself, even trying out a few of Grillby’s signature tricks.  “Did you have a good break?” he dared ask, his eyebrow raising as he considered the change in the human.

Nodding, Alec smiled at him.  “Just a quick wee.” He said, garnishing another cocktail and setting it in front of a customer.

“I so did not need to know that…” Grillby muttered. “… and neither did the guests.”

A tall beauty stepped up to the bar, her purple hair shimmering in different shades as it caught the light of the bar.  “Excuse me, but can I get a lemonade tonic, and can you send one to the red-head girl as well?” she asked, already counting her money out.

Grillby almost leapt at the opportunity.  “Oh, of course!” he said, hands already flying over the familiar drink.

“Thanks,” the woman smiled, dumping her change into the nearby tip jar.

Sai and the girl were in deep conversation when Grillby approached them again.  Sai eyed him curiously when he placed the drink in front of the other girl.  “This is from the purple-haired woman at the bar.” He said, nodding to the woman.

The red-head, first seemed annoyed that he had interrupted them, his warnings about Sai’s so-called husband probably still echoing in her head, but when she saw the woman, her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.  “A-are you serious?” she stuttered, staring at the woman.

“I wouldn’t lie,” Grillby said simply, beginning to polish a nearby glass.

“Is she someone that you know?” Sai asked.

The girl nodded, a blush blooming across her cheeks.  “Oh.  She is in my after-school cooking class.  She is an incredible cook, always a new way of doing things.  She is so beautiful and kind and… and…”

Sai smiled. “And you have the biggest crush on her?” Sai guessed, winking at her.

Nodding, the woman stared at her lemonade.  “I… I…”

“Go get her, tiger,” Sai said, patting her back, urging her forward.

The red-haired girl squeaked before nodding, grabbing her drink and walking over to the Amazonian beauty.  Leaving Sai on her own again.

Grillby turned to look at Alec.  “Did you do something?” he asked, the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place.

Alec shrugged, tossing a towel over his shoulder.  “You mean that I might go to the same cooking class, know that she has a huge crush on this particular girl that I am good friends with and who I know thinks she is cute too?  Not at all,” he smirked at Grillby.  “However, I suggest that you steal your woman away before another tries to hit on her.”

On a normal night, Grillby would have protested.  This bar was his baby, his project.  As long as his staff were here, he should be here as well.  First in the doors, last out.

But tonight was no normal day.

Tossing the dishtowel to the back, he clapped Alec’s shoulder.  “I’m counting on you,” he said.  Alec waved him on, already taking the next person’s order. 

Luckily for Grillby, Sai was now settled next to the opening of the counter.  Seizing her hand, he pulled her to him, leading her into the back, ignoring her startled questions.  He lead her past the kitchens, past the staff break room, past the confused looks that his other staff shot him.  Hand on her lower back, he propelled her right into his personal office.

Only taking the time to lock the door behind him, he pulled her against him, kissing her questions silent.  Grillby groaned as his lips met his, the taste of her filling him.  How he had missed this.  How had he gone so long without her?  His hands wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer to his body.  His soul shimmered slightly as he felt her return the kiss, nipping at his lips gently, her hands clasping at his neck.

They hungrily kissed, desperately trying to make up for lost time, feeling their bodies reconnect with one another.  Her hands slowly traced down his arms, feeling how the fire danced for her, causing his body to tingle in delight.

When they finally broke the kiss, panting for breath, he was pleased to see the little blush on her cheeks, her hazy eyes.  He had done that.  Not the purple womanizing monster, not the little red-headed woman.  He had done that.

“Damn… I should get you like this more often if this is the way you are going to act.” Sai panted, grinning at him.

He growled at that, eyes flashing dangerously.  “I think for the sake of my customers’ lives and health, we should not tempt the ‘tiger’,” he warned her.  “Now bend over the desk.  Time for after-hours.”

With a sly smirk, Sai tossed her hair over her shoulders, winking at him.  “Alright, sir,” she said, turning around and leaning over the desk.  Grillby could feel his mouth water as her little dress rode up her thighs.  Damn, how was she this sexy?  “I suppose this is a good of time as any to tell you that I didn’t wear panties or a thong.” She purred as his eyes widened, his hands greedily grabbing the hem of her dress, pulling it over her hips to see for himself. 

Oh… oh stars… she spoke the truth.  There was not a scrap of fabric that covered her wet pussy.  Instead, a sparkling anal gem twinkled at him in the light.  “Take me now, Grilz,” she whispered to him, watching over her shoulder.  “Let’s show everyone who I belong to, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos and comment! And, if you can, support me with a Ko-Fi and consider becoming a Patreon


End file.
